Love Potion
by Anonymous Latina
Summary: Two Friends accidentally drink a love potion and fall for the same guy...


Helloo Hope you guys enjoy this Fanfic :)

Love Potion

10 year old Nadine stood in the front window of Oh LaLa Boutique, she looked on the ground and rubbed her shoe against the snowy concrete in deep thought "Humm" she thought "all of these coats look very pretty but they're just not good enough for her"

She looked up again at the window staring deeply at her own reflection and sighed, "its Christmas eve and I have nothing"

The undecided girl started to walk away from the shop, she immediately stopped and with a grin on her face pulled out her phone from jacket, she then speed dialed Rhonda, I can't believe I didn't think of this any sooner

Ring... Ring...

"Nadine" gasped Rhonda excitingly in the other end "Where are you, I just found the Cutest scarf in the world, I need to show it to you?"

Nadine laughed "Hey Rhonda, where are you?"

"at the mall" said the girl at the other end of the phone "I'm picking up a few last minute gifts"

"I thought that you did that yesterday? " asked Nadine whom was already picturing Rhonda with a smirk on her face by now

"Any excuse to go shopping" said Rhonda with a bit of mischief in her voice "you should know that" laughed the girl

"I know, I know you too well" chuckled Nadine "um Rhonda, I sort of need your help with something"

"Humm maybe" stated Rhonda, "as long as no tight spaces filled with flies is involved, I'm in"

Nadine shook her head disapprovingly laughing at the memory "no, no tight spaces, no flies, I just need your advice on a gift for my... Mom"

"Ohh, Now this is my field of expertise" said the Dark-Haired girl "why don't you meet me over at Marry Calendars in about ten minutes"

Nadine smiled "sounds good to me"

* * *

"I'll take a Cannoli and a bottle of Palegrino" said Rhonda

"and I'll take a slice of pizza and a lime soda" said Nadine

"That will be twenty dollars" said a teenage boy as he opened the cash register

Rhonda reached into her pocket and handed him the twenty, the boy took the money and nodded

"Rhonda" called Nadine while handing her best friend a ten dollar bill

Rhonda blinked and backed away, "Keep it Nadine"

this was a usual fight where Nadine wouldn't accept Rhonda paying for her food, Nadine wanted to pay for her own things

"But this is for my half" she said while still dangling the ten in the air

The teenage boy just looked at the two friends and cleared his throat, to get their attention, he pointed at a corner and said "you may pick up your order over at that counter, it should be the yellow paper bag" said the boy, who was obviously feeling as he were talking to a wall

"But Rhonda Please" said Nadine

"No" said Rhonda as she walked away towards the counter "it's my treat"

The Blonde-Girl crossed her arms, And decided to quit arguing and pay her back later by leaving the money in her room

The Girls arrived at the counter and saw three bags, an orange one, a yellow one and a red one

Rhonda extended her hand and reached for the red one

"No Rhonda, he said to take the Orange one" said Nadine

"No he didn't" replied the Girl, "I heard him saying red" she took the bag and walked away

"but" Nadine just shrugged and followed along

* * *

With many shopping bags in hand, the two girls decided to sit down on a snow-filled Tina Park bench "So about this present, what type of things does your Mom like?" asked Rhonda while handing the red paper bag to Nadine

"lots of things, music, clothes, jewelry, I just haven't found the perfect thing yet" said Nadine while opening the bag and looking at its contents quizzically

Rhonda noticed her face and pulled out what was inside, a container of Pasta and a Bottle "Hey! This isn't our order!" she exclaimed

"Hummm I told you it was the Orange Bag" hummed Nadine while taking the bottle briefly and handing it back to her best friend, "what is this?"

"It looks like soda" said Rhonda, "Endless" she read out loud, and twirling the bottle around admiring its unique shape "do you want to share it?"

"Sure" Replied the Blonde girl, "I'll go get some cups"

"I have some right here" said Rhonda as she opened one of her bags, "I'm sure I over bought cups for the Christmas"

Nadine took the bottle and poured the drink into the cups, she handed one to Rhonda and held it up "cheers"

"cheers" replied Rhonda with a clink, she was about to take a sip, but paused when she spotted Eugene trying to ride a skateboard upon the snowy-filled grass of Tina Park "Well that's a disaster waiting to happen" said Rhonda with a mocking tone

"Um hum" nodded Nadine in agreement

"Look Arnold! I'm skateboarding" shouted Eugene excitingly

Arnold whom was bending down, and about to create a snowball to payback Helga whom just threw one at him, paused his mission to take a look at his friend "Great Job Eugene" answered the Football-Headed boy

Back at the bench the two girls began to share their pasta "Ugh, Eugene is such an eye sore" scoffed Rhonda

"Aw, don't be so mean Rhonda, he's really nice" replied Nadine

"Yeah, but just look at him, what kind of person wears shorts over their jeans, that's just disgusting and ridiculous, he has no fashion sense whatsoever"

Nadine laughed at her friends little rant "you never know Rhonda, he probably has a reason for wearing them"

"yeah, the reason is that he clearly does it on purpose to annoy me" declared the dark-haired girl

The Blonde-Haired girl burst into laughter at her friends way of thinking "Oh Rhonda, maybe he sat on something"

"or Maybe he had an actual accident, if you know what I mean" nudged Rhonda as she took a sip of her drink

Nadine giggled and also took a sip of her drink

And if on cue, both girls looked at each other smiling at the delightful taste of their new drink

"this is the best thing I have ever tasted" said Rhonda as she took another sip

"me too" stated Nadine as she took another sip herself

Meanwhile, Eugene was showing off his new skill to his friends, but things took a turn when they boys scarf became so loose that it reached his feet and then getting caught on one of the skateboards wheels "whoa, whoa, whoaaaaahhhhh!" yelled Eugene as he tumbled all the way to where the two girls where sitting, a big crash was heard and Arnold, Helga, Phoebe as even Gerald whom where having a snowball fight came running down in a rush, to see if everyone was okay

Rhonda was boiling in anger, her sweater was soaked with the drink that she was drinking "Argh! You're going to pay for this Eugene" she immediately pulled him by his own sweater and was about to give him a good old fashioned scold, but she paused and immediately had a goofy smile on her face "Hellllloooo Handsome" she giggled

Arnold, Helga, Phoebe and Gerald looked at eachother in shock and confusion "Handsome" said Helga in a disgusted tone "Looks like that accident loosened some screws in the Princesses brain?" stated Helga

"yes, he's so gorgeous" blushed Nadine "you can crash into me any day honey" she then touched his shoulder and smiled

Rhonda then furrowed her eyebrows, "Hey I saw him first" she then wrapped her arm around his

"EXCUSE ME!" exclaimed Nadine in a shocked voice as she also wrapped her arm around his "I'm the one who saw him first in pre-school"

"So then I DID see him first, I saw him in the hospital when we where born" answered Rhonda back

"Well I met him when we were in our mothers wound" Argued back Nadine

Through all the bickering Eugene still not able to recall as to what was going on, lifted his head up and seeing four of his friends with their jaws wide open in shock "Uhhhh Hey Guys, what's going on here" he asked

"it's seems like you became Hillwood's most eligible Bachelor" teased Helga whom couldn't help but throw herself in the snowy ground and laugh hysterically

Eugene tried to smile but couldn't help but be freaked out by what was happening "um, Rhonda, Nadine, are you guys okay? I didn't mean to..."

"shhhhh" said Rhonda as she brought a finger to his lips "It's alright handsome, we know you didn't mean it" she tugged at Eugene towards her but Nadine tugged back

"You must be tired my little love bug, why don't you come with me to the lake so that you can clear your mind"

"No, he can't go with you to the lake because he's coming to the spa with ME!" barked the Dark Haired Girl

The two girls let the red-haired boy loose and began to argue endlessly with each other

"whoa, Whaaa I better get out of here" yelled Eugene as he ran away as fast as he could

* * *

Back at Brainys house

"what's, in, the, bag?" asked the boy Breathlessly

"What? This bag?" pointed Curly to the only bag he had in his hand

And with a deep breath Brainy nodded

Curly had a mischievous gleam in his eye "it's a present for" he paused "guess"

"um... I dunno" shrugged Brainy

Curly then took a dramatic jump into Brainy's coffee table "IT'S A PRESENT FOR MY RAVISHING AND LOVELY RHONDA WELLINGTON LLOYD MUAHAHAHAHA"

Brainy couldn't help but imagine lightning in the background, he then laughed briefly "you, have the, wierdest way, of showing, someone you love them" he breathed

Curly cleared his throat and jumped back down "yeah, I'm working on that"

The peace in the room was then disturbed by a breathless Eugene bursting the doors open and triping on a rug, like if he were taking shelter for doomsday "curly, brainy, Help!"

Curly and Brainy looked at eachother, then at Eugene "What happened to you?" asked the bowl-haired boy

Eugene started to stutter and talk fast "I crashed and Arnold and then, Rhonda and Nadine are now in love with me"

Curly nearly chocked "That's impossible, I overheard Rhonda telling Nadine that she has some feelings for me last night on their slumber party when I was hiding in her closet"

"why where, you in, her closet?" asked Brainy breathlessly

"I was trying to find out what size she was" said the boy as he pulled out a white Minx Coat from the bag that he had

"But I'm telling you" said Eugene as he began to look for places to hide around Brainy's house "she's acting really weird and so is Nadine both of them are on love with me"

Curly thought about it, Eugene didn't look like if he was kidding "where are they?" He asked

"They're over at Tina park, near that bench I broke my tooth on last year"

"Right" ran out Curly as fast as he could

* * *

"that's terribly terribly terrible" said Peapod Kid as he shook his head disapprovingly

Curly decided to bring Peapod Kid along with him since he knew that he cared for Nadine just as much as he cared for Rhonda

Curly bent down and sniffed on some fresh liquid that was one the bench "Come on Peapod, I know exactly what happened"

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

Eugene sat behind Brainy's couch trembling like a crazy when all of a sudden hard knocks we're heard

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE" yelled Nadine and Rhonda in union from outside

His eyes widened as he sunk to the ground as low as he could "somebody save me" he said lowly

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

"it's some sort of love potion" said Gerald as he handed the bottle to his best friend

Arnold lifted the bottle in the air suspiciously "I think that this is the reason as to why they are in love with Eugene" said Arnold in observation

Helga couldn't help but let a snort escape "don't believe in that voo doo crap football-head, it doesn't work believe me, I know"

Both Arnold and Gerald gave Helga an awkward look, but luckily for Helga, Phoebe stepped in front of her friend and gave in a piece of help "Ahem, what I think Helga is trying to say is that, it's impossible for some chemical to make someone feel such pure and natural emotion"

"Well it did" said Gerald as he took the bottle from Arnold's hand "I mean, Eugene is a nice guy and everything but, let's face it, Nadine and Rhonda would never like a guy like him, you know, that way"

"I'm afraid that Gerald makes a very good point Helga" said Phoebe in a soft and understanding tone

"Oh alright then, Hypothetically, let's say that this potion really did make them fall in love with Eugene, so then where do we Hypothetically go to, to undo it" said Helga as she waived her arms in the air

"There" said Arnold while pointing at a shop that stood before him "Madame Blache's love Potions"

Helga widened her eyes "No way Arnoldo, that lady's a flake, she'll charge you ten bucks for chamomile tea"

"How do you know Helga?" asked Gerald with crossed arms, "whose the unlucky guy"

Helga shook Ol' Betsy violently in the air "Grrrrr You're lucky Phoebe likes you Tall-Hair Boy, Very Very VERY Lucky"

* * *

When the four kids entered the shop they soon saw two familiar faces "Curly, what are you doing here?" asked Arnold

"Hey Arnold! I'm trying to compare a smell"

"Why?" asked Helga "did your new evil plan go wrong?"

All four kids look at the boy in suspicion

"I had nothing to do with this" replied the boy as he left the shop with peapod kid

* * *

"How about this bracelet" giggled Rhonda as she lifted it up in the air, "In sure your Mother will love it Nadine, Right Eugene" asked the dark-haired girl to the boy she was holding on to tightly

Nadine bit her lip as she grabbed it, "She already has one similar to it" right Eugene

"Oh alright" walked Rhonda down a new area "How about these boots"

"no, no" sighed Nadine "Hey Rhonda, its my turn to hold Eugene"

Eugene gulped, trying really hard to smile, "can you guys untie me now?"

* * *

It was Christmas Day, fresh snow covered Hillwood Streets and cheerful air surrounded the city, over at GeraldField stood Rhonda holding a box and looking at her watch, it was a tradition for her and Nadine to meet up at 9 am Christmas day since they were five "15 Minutes late, Where could she be" thought the dark-haired girl

Nadine ran into GeraldField with a gift bag in her hand "Hi Rhonda, sorry I'm late, I needed to stop somewhere before I came here"

"you had me worried Nadine, I was starting to think that one of your bugs ate you or something" joked Rhonda as she tried to hide her smile

"Rhondaaaa" said Nadine as she shook her head disapprovingly and rolling her eyes

Rhonda handed the box to Nadine "Merry Christmas Nadine"

Nadine sat down in a near by bench, and once she opened the box, she gasped instantly "a, a Pinky Katydid, Rhonda, its so beautiful, where did you get it"

Rhonda smirked "I have connections, I knew you would like it"

"I love it" jumped Nadine out of her seat as she have her best friend a hug "I really do"

The blonde girl took out the Pink leafed bug out of the box and set it on her finger, the Katydid sat on the girls finger in comfort

"your connection with nature never seizes to amaze me" laughed Rhonda, It drove me wild to re-catch it and put it in the box, and now here it is calmly sitting on your finger

Nadine giggled and put the her gift back in its temporary home, she shyly grabbed her bag and handed it to her "I um, Merry Christmas"

Rhonda opened the the bag, grabbing what was inside and looking at it awkwardly "The jewelry box that we bought your mom yesterday?"

"yeah, the whole time I was looking for something to give you, not my mom"

Rhonda furrowed her eyebrows and put the box back in its bag, "it's lovely Nadine, thank you" she said in a low tone

"what's wrong Rhonda, don't you like it?" asked Nadine as she rubbed her arm anxiously

"I... I do, it's just, that I was looking forward to getting something from you, not something that came kinda from me"

"I know, it seemed like a good idea yesterdag but not this morning" replied Nadine with a deep sigh, "that's why you need to open the jewelry box to get your real Christmas Gift"

Not noticing that Nadine had a tear rolling down her cheek, Rhonda excitedly opened the gift, "a note" said Rhonda without looking up, she then began to read it "you... you want me to keep Eugene?"

Now with full blast tears in here eyes Nadine nodded, "I know you love him, and its the best thing I can give you, Merry Christmas Rhonda"

Rhonda stepped back and shook her head no "no Nadine, I can't take him" she then turned her back on her friend and sniffed

Nadine tried to face her but her friend just kept moving away and hiding her face away from her "I'm so sorry Rhonda, I didn't mean to make you mad"

Rhonda took a deep breath and with tears in her eyes faced her friend "I'm not mad at you Nadine, I'm just" she hugged her friend crying even more "moved, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me... but I'm sorry, I can't take Eugene"

Nadine cried even more "you're my best friend and I really wanted to get you something extra special this year"

"You did" Cried Rhonda even more, just like when she saw the scene where Jack died in the Titanic "you gave me the best gift in the whole world "You, Your Friendship"

* * *

Arnold, Helga, Phoebe and Gerald decided to meet up and look for the two girls

"I hope this reverse love potion works"

Helga rolled her eyes and folded her arms "I'm telling you Arnoldo, that thing is never going to work"

Gerald crossed his own arms and smiled at Arnold while giving Helga a dirty look "don't listen to her Arnold, we're going to prove her wrong, just watch Helga" he said as he gave the uni-browed girl a dirty look

"I'm telling you Tall-Hair boy, That Potion is ten bucks down the drain"

"the four kept walking, instantly spotting Curly and Peapod kid"

"Hey!" ran the kids to catch up to the two,

"any sign of Nadine or Rhonda?" asked Arnold as he ran up to them

"Curly knows where they are" said Peapod kid "I'm just following him"

"Good" said Arnold as he pulled out two bottles out of his jacket, the reverse and love potion "because I have the reverse potion right here"

"reverse potion, what reverse potion? We're going to..."

Curly didn't let Peapod kid finish his sentence "come on Peapod, we're running out of time"

The six kids came into view they immediately found Nadine and Rhonda sitting next to each other and crying

"eeeshhhhhh what's with the water works" said Helga as she walked up to them

Arnold set the two bottles down into a nearby bench and asked Gerald for the two cups that he was supposed to bring

As the two boys got to work Phoebe almost crying herself seeing her classmates in tears asked what was wrong

"We both love Eugene" they sniffled, "but our friendship is more valuable" said the girls in union

Hearing that, Helga's legs became weak and she sadly sat next to them "now I really hope this reverse potion works" she whispered to herself

Curly stood there eyeing Peapod Kid, he noticed how sweaty his Palms were getting "nervous and sweaty even during the cold weather" thought the mischievous boy

"Remeber this bottle?" asked Arnold as he waved the love potion bottle in front of the girls

both girls nodded

"well its a love potion" said Gerald as he handed a cup of the reverse potion to each of the girls

"oh so that's why we're in love with Eugene?" asked Nadine

"yes" said Phoebe

Rhonda sniffed the drink that got handed to her "so, what's this?"

"it's to reverse the love potion" said Arnold

"oh, okay"

Both girls were about to drink the potion but were interrupted by a scream

"NOW!" Yelled Curly as he ran up to Rhonda, grabbed her waist and dipped her into a kiss"

And Peapod Kid over to Nadine and gently grabbing her face and giving her a gentle kiss

After the two boys let go, both girls sat on the bench with goofy smiles on their faces

Gerald scratched his head "What is going on here?"

"as per to my observation it looks to me as if a kiss was the cure to the spell" stated Phoebe

"so, this reverse spell was a waste of money?" said Gerald Angrily

"told ya" teased Helga as she walked up to Curly "so how did you know that a kiss was that reversed the spell?" she asked curiously

"Gonna tell you a secret" said Curly "The spell wears off after 24 hours"

Helga raised an eyebrow "should have known you would make that up just to kiss her"

"Hey, she liked it didn't she?" pointed Curly to the still goofy-faced girl, besides Peapod needed an extra push"

Helga couldn't help but laugh, especially since Gerald was waving the Reverse Bottle in the air and yelling "I want a refund" as he stomped out of the park with a football-headed boy and a petite girl following along

Nadine and Peapod Kid left the park holding hands, she was showing him her new pink katydid, Rhonda smiled as she watched her Best Friend happier than never before, she then looked down at the letter she received "I'm so lucky" she said to herself

"ahem"

Rhonda looked up to the bowl-haired boy before her whom was extending a hand for her "care to go for a stroll around the park this lovely morning?"

Rhonda smiled and took his hand "I would love to"

Now that everyone was gone, Helga openly smiled for the four "

She began to walk away but looked back spotting the bottle of love potion laying on the ground, and with a wicked smile on her face she paused "Nah, I want him to love me for ME" she was about to leave but looked back again "but then again, it could be the most joyous 24 hours of my life" she walked back and with shifty eyes tucked the bottle in her jacket.

The End

I want to give a huge thank you to Nadine_Bug, she was a huge inspiration and SMayLife because a sequel to this fanfic wouldn't be on the works if it wasn't for her :)

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Everyone :)


End file.
